New Year, New Hedgehog
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: Sonic and Tails find a profile on FanFiction named ThaRebelHunter. They realize he hasn't updated his stories in a while, they go to find him and figure out what's going on. A New Year's message to all my fans about what's been going on with me.


New Year, New Hedgehog

It was New Year's eve at Sonic's house. He had just gotten back from another battle against Eggman and was checking out something on his computer. Tails came in with a part from the Tornado.

"Hey Sonic, could you help me with something? The wing broke off the plane and I can't get it back on" he asked. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Sonic said "You know I'm not a technical person. What makes you think I could help?"

"I could just use an extra hand. But I can tell you have your mind on something else" said Tails, walking up behind Sonic and looking at the screen. "What are you on anyway?"

"It's this website called FanFiction. People can go on and write stories about their favorite games, books, movies and so on. And check it. I'm one of the things people can write about". At his words, Tails grabbed the mouse and started checking all across the website, and sure enough, there were stories about Sonic and his friends all over the website.

"This is so cool!" Tails exclaimed, before stopping on a certain profile. "Hey who's this guy?" Sonic stared at the profile. The profile picture was Shadow holding a gun and something exploding behind him. The name of the writer was ThaRebelHunter.

"Hey Tails, look at the way he writes the stories" Sonic said, clicking on a story marked Time Triplets. "I think he's a big fan of us".

"Wow! How hard do you think this guy works on his stories?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but look at the reviews" Sonic said, pointing at one review from Eggman hater. "It says 'MOAR! and nice one, whatever future with powers being common, I want to be part of it! (except for the iblis one.)' Looks like his fans really enjoy the stories"

"Ya, but I did notice something. If he's a big fan of ours, why hasn't he updated in a while?" Sonic asked, looking at the last time he updated a story.

"Why? What are you gonna do, go ask him yourself?" Tails asked, and then he saw the look on Sonic's face. "Wait, you really want to go see this guy?"

"I want to know why a big fan of ours is taking so long to update a story he seems to have a fun time writing" Sonic said. Tails rolled his eyes.

"You're just afraid that one of your fans has forgotten you" said the young fox.

"Fine, yes! That's what I'm afraid of. Now help me find him!" Sonic yelled. Tails rolled his eyes again, and then went to the computer and started typing really fast.

"Just give me a minute and I'll have his location. This guy just has a simple firewall. Ha, amateur" Tails said, laughing a bit. This time it was Sonic that rolled his eyes.

"Tails I don't think he was trying to hide from anyone" Sonic said. At that moment, there was a beep from the computer.

"Alright here's his address. Let's go!" Tails said, running out the door, with Sonic close behind.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sonic and Tails arrived at a house in Canada. They looked at each other.<p>

"How do you think he'll react?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. But get ready to fight him off if he's one of those crazy fans" Sonic said, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell. A minute later, a 15 boy opened the door. He was about 5'8'' and had short, brown hair. His eyes were a pale blue. He looked at Sonic and Tails in confusion.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Sonic stared at the boy. This wasn't who he expected ThaRebelHunter to look like.

"Ya, umm hi. You are ThaRebelHunter correct?" Sonic asked. At this point, the boy looked more confused.

"I go by that name on many sites yes. Why? Who are you and why are you dressed up as Sonic and Tails?" he asked.

"Well, that's because we are Sonic and Tails" said Sonic. At this, the boy laughed.

"Ya, right. And I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" he said, still laughing. Sonic scowled, and ran behind him in a flash. The boy stopped laughing and looked around. Once again, Sonic ran back in front of him. Now the boy was gaping at Sonic, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Now do you believe me?" Sonic asked. The boy continued to stare. And then, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted.

* * *

><p>The boy woke up 15 minutes later to see Sonic and Tails leaning over him. He quickly jumped up and hugged both of them.<p>

"THIS IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME!" he yelled. Sonic and Tails struggled and eventually pushed him off.

"Hey, calm down!" Tails yelled, but the boy was beyond reason.

"Calm down?! I just met the famous Sonic and Tails! How can I calm down?!" he yelled. Sonic ran up to him, and smacked him across the face.

"How about that? Will that work for you?" Sonic snapped. The boy nodded, rubbing his check where Sonic had hit him.

"So, ThaRebelHunter-" Tails started to say, but he was cut off by the boy.

"Oh, please, call me Hunter. It will make things easier" he said.

"Alright Hunter. We saw your profile when we were at our home. We noticed that you are taking longer and longer to update, so what's up?" Hunter's face fell at this. He turned and walked outside. Sonic and Tails followed, and saw him sitting on his front step.

"Hunter?" Sonic asked. They heard him sigh.

"I don't know what it is. I let my fans know that High School was gonna make updating hard. But I've had this problem before where I haven't been motivated to write" Hunter said. He put his head in his hands as he continued.

"I've found ways in the past to get motivated again, but now I don't know what to do. Every time I update my stories, I feel like I'm losing people because I don't update enough. I feel like I'm letting my fans down. I want to write, but I'm just not into it. I just don't know what to do!" he yelled out. Sonic looked down at the teenager.

"So you haven't updated because you don't feel like it?" Sonic asked. This made Hunter leap up and glare at Sonic.

"It's not like I could simply write down stories when I want to. If my hearts not in it, then they suck" he snarled. "What's it to you?" Sonic put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"If your fans are true to you, then they'll understand. I give a crap about my fans. You'll write again soon, I know it" said Sonic. Hunter looked over Sonic's shoulder to see Tails behind him. The fox was smiling, and was holding out Hunter's laptop. Hunter nodded, and took the laptop from Tails.

An hour later, Hunter had finished the One-Shot he had titled New Year, New Hedgehog.

"What do you think? Will the fans get it?" Hunter asked Sonic, who had been watching him work the whole time.

"I'm sure they will. But I'm just wondering one thing" Sonic said. Hunter gave him a confused look.

"What if what is happening right now is actually a story written by another you in another dimension who's just trying to tell his fans he's sorry for not updating his stories and is saying since it is a new year that he will try to update more if he can and that he's breaking the fourth wall by writing every single word I'm saying even though it's overused and he's ending this off by wishing his fans a happy new year?" Sonic said. Hunter looked at him for a full five seconds, and then said,

"Dude, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard? There's no way that is actually happening".

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Hope you got the message I was trying to say.<strong>


End file.
